


Dance me very tenderly and dance me very long

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: [Sirius Black/Alhena Macnair (OC)]Come stelle già cadute, Alhena e Sirius imparano a costruire sul caos.[Raccolta partecipante alla "Things you said – challenge", indetta da Juriaka sul forum di EFP]
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)





	Dance me very tenderly and dance me very long

**Titolo** : Come stelle già cadute  
 **Lunghezza** : one-shot  
 **Rating** : arancione  
 **Avvertimenti** : tematiche delicate  
 **Prompt** : n. 8, things you said with too many miles between us

* * *

  


**_Come stelle già cadute_**  
  
  


_Le notti a Grimmauld Place sono fatte per le contraddizioni._  
 _Lui che ti fissa dal fondo della sua disperazione, senza riuscire a vederti._  
 _Lui che è un muro di ghiaccio, lui che è solo schiena smagrita dall'inferno e volto ostinatamente girato verso la parete._  
 _Le notti a Grimmauld Place sono fatte per abbracci che sembrano solo voler spezzare ossa e scavare sotto la pelle._  
 _Lui ti stringe, ti respinge, ti ama come se fosse da solo._  
 _Lui che è solo una risata sprezzante, una risata di cocci di vetro e sabbia che scivola nella gola a spezzare ogni ingranaggio._  
  
_Le notti a Grimmauld Place sono fatte di tende tirate con forza._  
 _“Non voglio vederlo, questo schifo di cielo”._  
 _“Non vuoi mettere a confronto libertà e prigioni?”_  
 _“Non voglio vedere le stelle. La loro luce è una bugia del cazzo, e se tu ci credi ancora sei solo una stupida illusa”._  


  
Budapest[[1]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/Dance%20me%20very%20tenderly%20and%20dance%20me%20very%20long.docx#_ftn1) è luce.  
Azzurro ridotto a scaglie da ciglia che sbattono sin troppo veloci – inutili, contro il sale di lacrime che non sanno più piangere.  
Budapest è un cielo tanto terso da spezzare il respiro: Alhena vorrebbe farsi tempesta, vorrebbe squarciare quel nero che si porta sotto le unghie da settimane con la furia distruttiva di un uragano. Vorrebbe abbattersi come un lampo al centro della città, incendiare e divorare ogni cosa, e poi scavare un sentiero di fuoco capace di giungere fino a Londra, e poi dentro se stessa: purificazione ed espiazione.  
Bruciare, bruciare tutto, e rendere ciechi quegli occhi che non sono buoni più nemmeno per piangere, ma solo per ricordare un velo nero mosso da una brezza leggera.  
Budapest è un cielo azzurro e liscio come pietra fredda, e Alhena vorrebbe saper ardere così tanto da superare quella luce crudele, facendola apparire come mera ombra.  
Dovrebbe venirle naturale: quella luce ce l'ha incisa in un nome che sembra soltanto una beffa.  
 _Almeisan._  
 _Al Maisan, la splendente._  
 _Al Han'ah[ **[2]**](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/Dance%20me%20very%20tenderly%20and%20dance%20me%20very%20long.docx#_ftn2)._  
  
Non serve a niente.  
Piegare le spalle per tutta la vita sotto il nome di una stella non serve a niente: è solo illusione.  
Le stelle brillano di luce morta.  
Ci sono battesimi che sono soltanto dita puntate in mute condanne.  


***

 _Le notti a Grimmauld Place sono fatte di silenzi.  
Corpi distesi vicini, cuori che la distanza la annullano solo un poco._  
 _Siete contorni labili: così vicini che potreste sfiorarvi, se voleste, ma la volontà è un lusso che decidete di non permettervi._  
 _Lui sospira la sua stanchezza atavica, quella che gli ha curvato le spalle e spento gli occhi._  
 _Lui ha un nome che è una contraddizione, e uno sguardo fatto di bugie raccontate da altri: i suoi sono occhi di luna, bagliori riflessi che la nebbia ha offuscato._  
 _Lui si disegna in viso fantasmi di sorrisi, e lo sforzo vale il pessimo risultato._  
  
_Le notti a Grimmauld Place sono fatte di tende appena scostate._  
 _“Il cielo di Londra è grigio e fa schifo”._  
 _“Meglio questo schifo grigio dove non si vede niente che uno schifo pieno di luce dove si può vedere tutta la merda del mondo”._  
  


  
Budapest è una vescica di nebbia.  
Passi instabili su un tappeto di foglie, sopra la testa un cielo che si può toccare senza neanche allungare la mano.  
Alhena sgrana il silenzio contando i propri respiri – ne trattiene sempre uno di troppo.  
Budapest si muove col passo della convalescenza: nebbia dentro e fuori, cieli di carta sporca e dolori che non hanno più contorni. Non esistono più i contrasti: non esistono notti, solo un eterno scivolare di grigio nel grigio.  
Alhena impara a danzare il silenzio, incurante dei passi che il tempo non lo seguono più. La nebbia si addensa in spessa condensa: niente più specchi[[3]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/Dance%20me%20very%20tenderly%20and%20dance%20me%20very%20long.docx#_ftn3) a indicare storture e movimenti sbagliati, niente più mani protese a cercare appigli. L'equilibrio è uno sfregio sarcastico in quel mondo fatto di grigi, dove la nebbia si è mangiata anche la luce delle stelle.  
  
_Sopravvivere è un imperativo più categorico di qualsiasi dolore._  


_***_

 _Le notti a Grimmauld Place sono fatte di amnesie selettive e volontarie._  
 _Lui ti bacia come farebbe un ragazzino, e il mondo scegliete di dimenticarlo._  
 _Lui ti tiene la mano e non protesta quando tu gli sorridi e lo trascini nei tuoi equilibri instabili, tra gli scoppi d’ira che sono comete fugaci e le risate che fuori luogo non vi sembrano più._  
 _Le notti a Grimmauld Place sono eterno presente: non c’è posto per il futuro – lo sapete da sempre._  
 _Lui disegna congiunzioni astrali sulla tua schiena sottile, unisce ossa e carne e sangue e vita in una carezza che l’ombra della morte ha già imparato ad accettarla._  
  
_Le notti a Grimmauld Place sono finestre spalancate sul cielo._  
 _“Se fossi davvero una ragazzina romantica, ti cercherei ogni notte fra le stelle”._  
 _“Preferisco quando fai la sfacciata e mi cerchi sotto le lenzuola”._  


Budapest è la notte che non fa più paura.  
È un cielo che non si può toccare, fatto di distanze distese con cura a segnalare i confini.  
Alhena ha imparato a tracciare i contorni dell’assenza con la punta delle dita.  
Budapest è fatta di passi lenti ed equilibri precari: i giorni grigi scivolano nella notte con la pazienza infinita del mondo, giorni che scivolano in una notte punteggiata di stelle tanto distanti da sembrare appartenere a una vita che non si può più sfiorare.  
Alhena ha il passo leggero di chi ha imparato a fare dei ricordi ritagli brillanti, ritagli di luce con cui intrecciarsi i capelli e bagnarsi gli occhi.  
Non conosce più il respiro trattenuto, Alhena, ma soltanto i sospiri sporcati da un rimpianto di al sapor di melassa.  
Il cielo è una massa distante, ma a Budapest la forza di gravità non lo sa più sfiorare.  
Alhena vorrebbe vederlo cadere, ogni tanto, per poter guardare ancora negli occhi quelle stelle dal riflesso di luna, ma è un desiderio bambino, di quelli che si esprimono con gli occhi socchiusi succhiando nettare primaverile[[4]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/Dance%20me%20very%20tenderly%20and%20dance%20me%20very%20long.docx#_ftn4) e poi si dimenticano.  
Il cielo è una massa distante, e osservare ritagli di ricordi lontani – già morti – non riesce più a fare male.  
  
_Il cielo stellato si è fatto conforto._  
  


* * *

Note:  
Dunque, questa raccolta avrebbe voluto essere una cosa molto leggera, in bilico fra il fluff e il comico, ma qualche cosa dev’essere andata storta.  
Alhena (Macnair) è il mio personaggio originale più longevo, che ogni tanto pretende di avere ancora qualche attenzione. La sua storia (e quella di Sirius, perché sì, io continuo a essere vittima del fascino forse un filo trash delle storie Personaggio Figo/Personaggio Originale) è raccontata principalmente nelle due long “La danza delle spade” e “Adagio”.  
Questo capitolo in particolare si colloca attorno all’epilogo della Danza, e non tiene (non necessariamente) conto del What-if? da cui prende le mosse “Adagio”.  
Questa raccolta, proprio come l’altra partecipante alla challenge, vuole essere un insieme non per forza coerente di missing moments e momenti non per forza perfettamente in linea con la narrazione delle varie long: è più un modo per riprendere i personaggi e scrivere di loro in diversi contesti. Cercherò comunque di rendere le storie comprensibili anche a chi dovesse non aver mai letto di Alhena e Sirius (potrebbero esserci degli spoiler, che cercherò di segnalare ove possibile – qui non l’ho fatto, perché che Sirius muoia è canon, e nella Danza ho ripetuto sin dalle note al primo capitolo che avrei seguito le vicende del libro: “Adagio” è una follia venuta dopo XD). Le storie saranno di rating e genere molto diverso.  
Infine, due parole su questo capitolo in particolare: oltre al prompt della sfida, questa storia risponde anche all’obbligo nato nell’ambito del gioco “Obbligo, verità o salvataggio”, organizzato dal gruppo facebook “Il Giardino di EFP”, dove Inzaghina mi aveva chiesto di usare la citazione di Shakespeare “Quando non sarai più parte di me, ritaglierò dal tuo ricordo tante piccole stelle, allora il cielo sarà così bello che tutto il mondo si innamorerà della notte.” Ho utilizzato il prompt in maniera indiretta, non inserendolo fisicamente nella storia, ma spero si colga.  
La storia, invece, vorrebbe essere un percorso simbolico nel lutto di Alhena: i vari momenti, spezzati da ricordi più o meno significativi del suo rapporto con Sirius durante l’anno che hanno condiviso a Grimmauld Place, rappresentano (nella mia testa, all’atto pratico non so cosa sia venuto fuori) i diversi approcci di Alhena a ciò che le ricorda Sirius, partendo da un dolore straziante e ancora fresco, sino ad arrivare all’accettazione quasi serena del finale.  
Bon, giuro che nei prossimi capitoli le note saranno molto più brevi, ma ci tenevo a dare delle “linee guida” a tutta la raccolta.  
Ah no, dimenticavo: il titolo della raccolta è tratto dalla canzone “Dance me to the end of love” di Leonard Cohen: l’ho riscoperta fra le note di alcune storie di padme83, e già che ci sono, vi invito a correre a leggere le sue storie, perché sono qualcosa di talmente bello che davvero, so che mi ringrazierete.

* * *

[[1]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/Dance%20me%20very%20tenderly%20and%20dance%20me%20very%20long.docx#_ftnref1) Alhena, dopo la morte di Sirius, si rifugia da persone fidate a Budapest, dove rimane fino a quando decide di tornare in Inghilterra per continuare a combattere a fianco dell’Ordine.

[[2]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/Dance%20me%20very%20tenderly%20and%20dance%20me%20very%20long.docx#_ftnref2) Secondo la mia amica Wikipedia, sono tutti nomi di Alhena, la terza stella più luminosa della costellazione dei Gemelli (Alhena, la _mia_ Alhena, è la terza figlia dopo due maschi – e se Almeisan significa “la splendente", la variante “Al Han'ah” significa invece “marchio a fuoco sul collo di un cammello": così, giusto per stemperare la tensione). No, non sono stata vittima di un attacco di trash (o forse un filino sì, ma poco) quando ho deciso di dare il nome di una stella al personaggio originale che ho messo in coppia con Sirius Black: nell'intricata storia familiare (degna di una telenovelas un po' trash, quello sì) di Alhena, ha senso che sua madre si sia intestardita per appropriarsi di una tradizione dei Black.

[[3]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/Dance%20me%20very%20tenderly%20and%20dance%20me%20very%20long.docx#_ftnref3) Alhena ha un passato da ballerina classica: in seguito al suo ingresso nell'Ordine della Fenice abbandona questo mondo, ma la sua vita resta modellata su schemi appresi davanti alla sbarra e agli specchi.

[[4]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/Dance%20me%20very%20tenderly%20and%20dance%20me%20very%20long.docx#_ftnref4) Credevo fosse una tradizione diffusa, invece a quanto pare sembra che se la sia inventata mia nonna, ma nella mia famiglia c’è l’usanza, quando si mangia per la prima volta un nuovo frutto di stagione, di esprimere un desiderio.


End file.
